parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Baloo Runs Away
Cast * Rafiki (The Lion King) as Edward * Sulley (Monsters, Inc.) as Henry * Pongo (101 Dalmatians) as Gordon * Mike (Monsters, Inc.) as James * Baloo (The Jungle Book) as Percy * Roger (101 Dalmatians) as Sir Topham Hatt * Monkeys (The Jungle Book) as The Troublesome Trucks * Bagheera (The Jungle Book) as Thomas (does not speak) * Bella (Pokemon) as Annie (does not speak) * Belle (Pokemon) as Clarabel (does not speak) * Everyone else as Themselves Transcript Sulley, Mike and Pongo were miserable. They had been shut up for several day for being naughty, and long to be let out again. At last, Roger Radcliffe arrived. "I hope you are sorry," he said, "and understand that you are not so important after all. We have a new animal called Baloo, who helps pull women, and Bagheera and Rafiki have worked the main path nicely. But I will let you out now if you promise to be good." "Yes, sir," said the three animals. "We will." "That's right, but please remember that this 'no arranging' nonsense must stop." He then told Baloo, Rafiki and Bagheera that they can go and play on the branch path for a few days. And they ran off happily to find Bella and Belle at the junction. The two Pokemon were so pleased to see Bagheera again. Rafiki and Baloo played with the monkeys. "Stop, stop, stop!" screamed the monkeys, as they were pushed into their proper sidings, but the two animals laughed and went on arranging till the monkeys were tightly arranged. Next, Rafiki took some monkeys to the quarry. Baloo was left alone. He didn't mind that a bit. He liked watching animals and being cheeky to them. "Hurry, hurry, hurry!" he would call, and they got very cross. After a great deal of arranging, Baloo was waiting for the signalman to set the path so that he can get back to the yard. He was eager to work, but was being rather careless and not paying attention. Rafiki had warned Baloo: "Be careful on the main path. Roar to the signalman you are there." But Baloo didn't remember to roar, so the busy signalman forgot him. Baloo waited and waited. The path was still against him so he couldn't move. Then he looked along the main path... "ROAAARR!" he roared in horror, for rushing straight towards him was Pongo with the express. "Ohhh!" groaned Pongo. "Get out of my way!" Baloo opened his eyes. Pongo had stopped just a few inches from him. But Baloo had began to move. "I won't stay here. I'll run away!" he puffed. He ran straight through Rafiki's station, and was so frightened that he ran right up Pongo's hill without stopping. After that, he was tired, but he couldn't stop. He had no driver to stop him. "I want to stop, I want to stop," he puffed. The man in the signalbox saw that Baloo was in trouble. So kindly, he set the path. Baloo puffed wearily onto a nice empty siding, ending in a big bank of earth. He was too tired now to care where he went." "I want to stop, I want to stop. I have stopped," he puffed thankfully. "Never mind, Baloo," said the workmen, as they dug him out. "You shall have a drink and a snack, and then you'll feel better." Presently, Pongo arrived. "Well done, Baloo. You started so quickly that you stopped a nasty accident." "I'm sorry I was cheeky," said Baloo. "You were clever to stop." Then Pongo helped pull Baloo out from the bank. Baloo is still cheeky because he is that sort of animal, but he is always most careful when he goes out on the main path. Category:Parodies